A Reason To Breathe
by PyllarOfDeath
Summary: The Vultori learn that the Cullens revealed themselves to a human. Not only that but killed a fellow vampire trying to go through with Vultori rule. To make matters worse they abandoned said human thereafter. Jane and, her brother, Alec are sent to affirm Vultori rule when Jane makes a shocking discovery. Sucky at summaries, sorry.
1. Chapter 1

Well this is just an idea that's been in my head for a while thought I'd share it with all of you amazing people.

Disclaimer: Twilight and it's amazing characters belong to one Stephenie Meyer.

Prologue

'There comes a time when the truth, lies and deceit come crashing down on those who thought to play with me. For they discovered I wasn't a one to be played with. They payed the price with their lives. Because I, Jane Volturi, am not one to be underestimated. Especially when it came to her.'

Jane POV

Edward Fricken Cullen. I hate him along with the rest of his weakly pathetic coven. Of course if you asked them their a family. Drinking animal blood, gag, must've made them idiots. I can't believe their arrogance to leave behind a human who held knowledge of our existence.

Needless to say Master was not pleased. While he may favor certain members of their pathetic coven it does not mean they are immune to the laws. So therefore Master Aro has sent us to a.) Retrieve the girl and return and then annihilate the human or B.) Retrieve the human girl and return to change her. My brother, Alec, and I were more than pleased to comply, Felix and and Demetri were getting bothersome, as we were getting restless with inactivity.

The human was brought to our attention by a redheaded nomad. Apparently when she, her mate, and their mate coven passed through the Olympia peninsula they came across the Cullens and a human girl who was aware of our world.

Of course when her mate, James, tried to go through with the law they killed him. Grief stricken she ran, but when she returned for vengeance she found the Cullens had gone leaving behind their human.

She, Victoria, was unable to fulfill the law as huge wolf shifters kept chasing her off. So admitting defeat she came to us so that we could give her vengeance. Leading Alec and I on our way to Forks, Washington. Little did I know the effect this encounter would leave me with.

That's it for now sorry. I have an annoying tendency to leave cliff hangers I've been told. I hope you liked it if you didn't that's alright.

Ciao,

PyllarOfDeath


	2. Chapter 2

My** dear readers I have decided to update seeing as I have some spare time. Also i decided I couldn't leave you hanging.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all it intails belongs to the one _and_ only Stephenie** Meyer.

**Ch.1**

'_My very soul ached to be with the one I love oh my dear psychotic Jane.'_

**Bella POV**

I felt so alone _they_ had left me 5 months ago. Well at first I felt alone. But after 4 months of being in a vegetative state I realized _they_ are not coming back. So I shook myself of my self induced isolation.

I decided then that never again would I mourn their loss. After all if they had left me so effortlessly I must not have meant much to them, even if they had been my world. My life, I found, did not just end because they were gone. Life went on even when I was unaware of it doing so.

My old human friends welcomed me back with open arms. Even Lauren was sorta bearable now. When I asked why she told me that she knew how it was to lose the person you love. Apparently when she lived in LA her boyfriend cheated on her leaving her devastated for 4 months unable to trust again. Her parents had moved them to Forks to start anew around 3 years ago.

I was so very happy at the moment Mike had finally stopped asking me out. He and Jessica were finally and item. I arrived at school and was instantly swarmed by my friends.

"Hey Isa!," my friends greeted me all smirking or smiling at me.

I was tackled into a hug by Ang, Jess, and Laura (my nickname for Lauren). I laughed slightly out of breath. Before saying," Hey minions what's with the tackles I saw you all yesterday remember?"

Jess pouted letting go and crossing her arms huffing," Well then excuse us for missing our friend. We'll just go away it's obvious we're not wanted."

Ang, Laura, and the others nodded looking at me sadly like I just killed their puppy. I sighed and smiled half heartedly at their childish attitude. I rolled my eyes shaking my head and said," Aww come on you all know I was just kidding. Besides who else but me would support your annoying tendencies." I teased them.

They gasped looking faux offended before laughing. I smirked at them and laughed too. After awhile Jess asked," So have you seen the new kids yet?"

I frowned confused I tilted my head to the side and said," What new kids do you speak of?" Instead of answering Jess squeals while the others groan muttering," Uh, not again."

She pouts at them before taking hold of my arm and leading us to class. She told me that there were two twins a boy and girl. The boy, Alec, was as it seems very hot. While the sister of his, Jane, was smexy or so the guys said.

They were transfers from some school in Italy. Jane and Alec Volturi would be very fawned over like the Cullens it seemed. I can't think of why but the name Volturi sounded very familiar to me.

¥¥¥¥¥¥¥ 3 hours later ¥¥¥¥¥¥¥

Finally lunch time I was getting hungry. I went over to our table after getting pizza, salad, and a coke. Mike, Jess, Ang, Laura, Ben, and Tyler joined me after they arrived. They were chuckling seeing I had bolted as soon as class ended.

We were talking about meaningless things when Nicole David came over. I groaned as did the others. Nicole was a little b¡%h she was a freshman and thought she was all that. She was unbearable always talking about herself.

She liked, what she thought was, subtly insulting us. Apparently she was threatened by us seeing as we are the populars. She couldn't blatantly insult us or she'd become a social pariah.

She smiled, too sweetly for my taste, at us all. She looked at me a malicious look in her eyes as her smile, if possible, got unimaginably sweeter. Gods I hated her. She, as it would seem, liked insulting me the most. I was the most popular afterall. Having dated a Cullen leaving that result.

She spoke then her voice sugary sweet,gag ,"Hey Bella I just wanted to say that you should stay away from the Volturis they would be utterly repulsed by your mere presence. "

See that's what I mean seriously not subtle at all. I raised an eyebrow and said," Really now I believe they would love my amazing personality while finding other people unsatisfactory."

See there I defended myself and hedged that she would repulse them without calling her out on it. Subtly people subtly. She looked like she couldn't seem to get that I'd just insulted her. My friends stifled their laughs.

I laughed to myself. She looked about to reply when the lunch doors swung open. Finally revealing to me the big deal over them was. They were both inhumanly beautiful.

They were extremely pale, and graceful as the Cullens. My breath caught before coming out in a swoshing sound. Vampires I thought to myself. They had violet eyes letting me know they had contacts on. Which meant human blood drinkers.

I should be afraid I thought to myself. Why? Well I remembered who the Volturi were at last. Were they there to kill me? I thought to myself.

Alec and Jane did look eerily similar except in hair color. While Alec had brown hair Jane was blond. They both had angelic faces. Though if I had to choose I'd say Jane was the most breath taking one. I felt that she was the most beautiful being in the universe.

Nicole turned and headed to the Volturis table, which I noticed was the Cullens old one. She flipped her hair once there leaning toward Alec fluttering her eyelashes. Laura spoke then," Ugh, I hate that little $|*%. Always acting like she's all that, when in fact she's less than half of half of that."

Jane scowled at Nicole with disgust clear on her face. I wonder what she was telling them. Alec looked at Nicole disinterestedly. She seemed to notice so tried to touch his arm. Keyword being tried as he glared at her said some terse words then ignored her turning to talk to his sister. Nicole stood there gaping, unattractively, like a fish. I laughed as did the rest of our table.

I looked down smirking feeling amused. That until I remembered they were a part of the Volturi. When I looked up I noticed them watching me. I froze under their gazes.

Fear is not what froze me though. I had locked eyes with Jane and everything just seemed to disappear. I couldn't move nor could I seem to breathe. Her eyes glued me to my spot. I knew then that I would do anything for her, be anything for her, if she'd let me.

**Right that's all for now. I might update later on. Oh, and Bella's OC as she doesn't want to be alone anymore. She let the Cullens in past her guard and realized she liked that feeling of trust. Lauren is OC seeing as well I need Nicole to be the b¡%h.**

**Ciao,  
**

**PyllarOfDeath**


	3. Chapter 3

**The day has yet to end but has not started. To start one must be able to live. To end would be the final goodbye. I have no idea where that came from but...ok. So yeah I decided to try to update. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of this story except the plot the characters and Twilight belong to one Stephenie Meyer**

**Ch.2  
**

'_To live without her would to me be like living without blood. She is love, she is life, she is beautiful, and she is **mine'**_

**Jane POV  
**

It was impossible. She was beautiful, she is life incarnate. She is..._human. _I cannot believe this. My mate is a human. Though it a relief not to be alone after 2,017 years she is still human. I hate humans. How could I not they had done nothing but hurt my brother and I when we were humans.

I loved her already though, how could I not? She was my mate, **mine. **So what if she was human? No 'stop and think Jane' I told myself 'she's human'.

The annoying human girl who was trying to get Alec's attention spoke again. Damn can't this slut realize my brother is not interested. Stupid human is blocking my line of sight to my mate.

I took a breath to snap at the girl when the most intoxicating scent of fresia and floral attacked my senses. I bit back a moan. I could feel my eyes darken. Lust, the need to claim my mate, and love, the need to declare my undying love, coursed through me at her tantalizing scent.

I was broken out of my thoughts by the most annoying voice ever. " Oh, yeah that's Isabella Swan resident Queen B. Not that she knew what with being all superior like because she was dating Edward Cullen." The irritating human says looking at my goddess.

Shock then fills me _' Isabella Swan?!' _My mate was Dickwards ex-girlfriend. The little mind raper had, had his filthy hands on _my mate. _He was as good as dead the disgusting mongrel.

I growled lowly in my throat. Alec looked at me concerned. I shook my head waving off his inquiring look. My lo- the human looks up and our eyes lock together. I feel the unnecessary need to inhale and gasp. She has the most amazing shade of chocolate brown. I feel they are the most striking shade of brown there is.

The idle thought of her with ruby red eyes crosses my mind. ' Damn, stop it Jane. Get a hold of yourself. She is human nothing more nothing less... But she- stop it.'

A boy of about 17 with spiky raven black hair with green dyed tips, grey-blue eyes, black clothing goes and throws his arm around her shoulders. A growl rips out of my throat. **Mine. She. Is. Mine. **How dare he touch what is **mine.**

Alec looks towards me again but I ignore him. He turns to the idiotic human and says," Now why don't you go I'd rather not have to spend my day in your unsavory presence. I have more welcomed people to commune with."

The human gaped in shock before doing as told. I would have been amused if not for the human that had his arm around my mate. She looked at the boy before shrugging off his arm looking thoroughly annoyed.

She glanced in our direction as she did. She looked at me before looking back to the boy. I felt an overwhelming sense of pride and happiness, as she unconsciously tried to reassure me with her eyes, going through me.

She too must feel it the bond. It was nigh near impossible for a human and vampire to feel the mating bond between each other. Usually only both turned vampires felt the bond. If a human and vampire felt the mate bond it meant both were exceptionally powerful. I knew I was powerful already so this meant she too was powerful.

"Come on babe don't be like that. You know you want this. How about you, me and a movie my place at 7?" The raven headed boy said.

The brunette goddess incarnate rolled her eyes in annoyance and said," I'm not one of your blonde bimbos Gerald. Screw off you freaking asshole."

The boy gave her a tight smile. And said," Be a good girl or I'll tell everyone your dirty little secret." He whispered in her ear. The goddess stiffened and glared at the boy. It was obvious she wished him a painfully slow death.

He shivered at her glare. He was obviously thinking that he held some type of hold on her. I wanted nothing more than to rip him to pieces Isabella was not a toy for him to use then dispose of. She was **mine. My mate.** I'll tear him apart set him on fire and dance on his ashes if she allows me.

It did make me wonder though at what hold the pathetic human thought he had on my goddess. I would kill him this instant if it were not for the other pathetic humans around. Alec to would at least try to stop me to sate his curiosity on my current actions if even tried.

I growled in annoyance wondering once again how I was tricked into taking on being a faux human. Master had said it would be easier to uncover just how many humans had learned of our existence. He believed if one knew then surely there were countless others as well.

I was begrudgingly beginning to agree. It had nothing to do with the fact I now spent eight hours of my day in close proximity to my new found mate. Not at all.

**~Well then what a not as fulfilling chapter. I could of done better. But then again I did lose my _first_ draft technical difficulties and all. Well still enjoy.  
**

_**The hardest thing to do is letting go of what you thought was real.  
**_

**_~Pyllar Of Death_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer; Twilight and its characters belong to one Stephanie Meyer all and any original characters belong to me as does the plot**

**Ch.3**

_**"It's hard letting go. I'm finally at peace but it feels wrong. Slow I'm getting on. My hands and feet are weaker than before. And you are folded on the bed, where I rest my head. There's nothing I can't see darkness becomes me." ~ Silhouettes; Monsters and Men  
**_

**Isa/ Bella POV  
**

**Flashback~ Night Cullen's Left Alone In Woods ¶=¢^\\_€^][==}[]]_=[]\\_[£=`=_÷|×}}_¶°^{=_[]\\]}~  
**

_Darkness...pain...unbearable...hurts...emptiness... alone...always...alone... Why?  
_

_Gone...all...gone...pain...why?!...cold...so...cold... hurts...lost...quiet...so...quiet...warmth...numbness... so...tired...sleepy...  
_

_A warmth enveloped me I felt happy now and sleepy no longer cold. Just warmth. A light disturbs my rest. It grew brighter and brighter like someone flashing a flashlight in my eyes.  
_

_A voice. Soft, warm, welcoming, familiar...loving. Gran? A touch warm, loving, and soothing caresses my cheek. I open my eyes._

_I see an Angel._

_"Gran?" A voice speaks. My own. Hope surges through me. Grandma Marie was here. Everything would be alright. She was here now. But, wait...isn't Gran...**dead?!**  
_

_How was she here and why was it so bright? She was silhouetted in the blinding light making it look like she was an angel. Her face cloaked in a shadow until she helped me up from my fetal position.  
_

_"Hush now child. All is right now. All shall be explained. No harm shall befall you now." She said her voice rich and familiar. It filled me with comfort and security.  
_

_I cried and clung to her like a hapless child. I cried for my lost love. I cried for my lost family. I cried for a future now lost to me. I cried for my own foolishness to have fallen for such an immovable being. And I cried for surely I was dead. Why else would Gran be here with me? And I cried for my father, mother, step father, and all I'd left behind and whom I had overlooked in my infatuation for what I couldn't keep.  
_

_Gran held me cooing and stroking my hair. She smelled the same. A lavender and hot summer day type. She smelled like home, warm, comforting and familiar.  
_

_I finally was at peace but it was not to last. For my grandma stood me on my two feet and said,"You cannot stay here my dear child," She hushed me as I moved to speak."It is not yet your time. You being here is not right. Something has interfered with your destined path."_

_I was dumbfounded. What path did she speak of? Destiny what destiny? I was but a unimportant human. She sighed as if she knew my very thoughts.  
_

_"My dear Isabella you are not weak nor are you worthless. You my dear child will have a great destiny for you are destined for greatness. I know you are lost and confused but when you awaken everything will make sense."_

_Wait, I thought too myself, am I dreaming? And what will make sense? I had so many questions and little answers. And what did she mean by awaken? For that matter where exactly am I? I asked her this hoping for an answer not a vague response.  
_

_"My dear you are at the Inbetween. The crossroads of life and death." So I was in the Inbetween why was I here? She continued, "Hush we haven't much time. You are capable of grand things my dear. You have powers that will help you on your journey. You will meet your True Hearts Mate and they and others shall help you not stray from your path."_

**_"Wait! Will I ever see you again?" _**_She looked at me sadly at my inquiry. I felt like crying as if I were a child. I knew that look it surely meant no.  
_

_She spoke,"When you are in need of counsel and in time of great need I will be here. But the time will come when you no longer need me."  
_

**_"But I'll always need you. I love you Grandmother. I miss you always. "_**_ At last my head strong gran who've I never seen shed a tear cried. My heart was breaking again I did not want to leave. But I knew I must._

_"And I you child. Now go. At the count of three you will awaken." She hugged me once again and kissed my forehead. She let go and put her hands on my shoulders.  
_

**_One..._**

_A ringing filled my ears and my body jerked as if electrocuted.  
_

_**Two...**_

_I could hear distant warped voices and a distinct beeping and a voice calling. Begging me to wake up. It was gruff and gravelly and familiar.  
_

_**Three...  
**_

_My eyes jerked open this time. I gasped gulping in big heaps of air. A light was flashed in my eyes. Voices once warped sharpened into clarity. I still heard faint whispering as if a filled stadium had many people speaking at once.  
_

_"Oh, gods Bella." I heard my fathers voice say. I looked to the side there he was along with three familiar strangers in paramedics clothing.  
_

_I was outside my house. Lights flashed from a parked police cruiser and paramedic van as well from flashlights.  
_

_"What were you thinking Bella?! I almost lost you." Charlie cried. He clung to me like a terrified child sobbing as he did.  
_

_But I felt disconnected from everything and everyone. I looked toward the woods. At the distorted, bloody, and shadowy figures that stood and watched.  
_

_And I remembered._ _**Everything.**__**  
**_

**=_\€=_¢^°π×¢_€{\={\©®¢π=}_£_÷€=_°_=€^°\¢{^√|\\_€¢_√×{| Flashback Ends.  
**

_**~ Okay this was a look at things that hint at the secret that Gerald knows. Hopefully this does flows with the rest of my story. Funnily enough I wrote this chapter from twelve in the am till now not counting a 10 hour sleep. I woke up at 11:40 AM. Count yourself lucky I wrote on my B-day. Did I mention I just turned 17? Anyways until we meet again.**_

_**We are infinite,**_

_**~ Pyllar Of Death 3/7/15  
**_


End file.
